


The Festive Type

by Fiat500Dreamer



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom!Lupin, Cake, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Smut, Sort Of Food Sex, Strawberry cake, Whipped Cream, Zenigata X Lupin, Zenigata doesn't get paid enough, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiat500Dreamer/pseuds/Fiat500Dreamer
Summary: Finding himself alone on the night of Christmas Eve, Zenigata can’t even bring himself to go out and chase Lupin. Everybody is paired up and going on dates, sharing strawberry cake and enjoying the night before Christmas… except him.Could this Christmas Eve turn out to be another lonely night? Or could he finally receive the gift he’d been thinking of all year?
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	The Festive Type

Snowflake after snowflake, it’d begun to snow. Eventually, the whole of the town was covered in snow. Fitting as it was Christmas Eve. What was even more fitting than that? Zenigata was alone again, not even feeling the energy to bring himself out of his house to chase the man who’d taken residence in his mind. 

Lupin.

Sat in his apartment’s living room, Zenigata sighed. He looked around the living room, nobody but him present. He shifted and laid on the couch, his hat and coat on the armchair beside him, looking up at the ceiling and letting his mind wander.

It was Christmas Eve and he, like usual, was alone.

He heard the tick of the clock against the wall, the hum of the refrigerator and the sounds of people talking down in the streets below. All it did was remind him of how alone he was, how empty his apartment was spare for the furniture and himself. What was a man even to do?

He didn’t have a date, far from it. The man couldn’t even recall the last time he’d gone on a  _ date _ . Romance hadn’t been on his mind since he started the Lupin case but, upon thinking about it a little harder, he had one tempting thought. “What about… no,  _ no! _ Lupin… Lupin is a criminal, a fiend and a nuisance to society! Not a romantic option!” he snapped to himself.

Such a romantic time of year and he was by himself as usual.

He couldn’t believe his desperation was getting so bad his mind was making him think endlessly of Lupin. At least… he assumed it was desperation and not just his aching, lovesick heart reaching out for the object of his affection like it had been for years. Since he started the Lupin case, in fact. As much as he had to contend with Lupin, he… enjoyed it.

The thrill, the outwitting, the chase… it gave him life, made his heart race and gave him the reason to get out of bed each morning.

His mind, so desperate to deny his feelings, was convinced this just must be how all the officers felt about catching criminals. Surely it wasn’t  _ more _ than that… right? Zenigata sat up and looked to the fridge, getting up and walking over to it to check what was inside. The same old few things; milk, eggs, leftover rice and some few vegetables in the crisper.

He had enough for a single night’s dinner, and as he expected, he was going to be eating a single night’s dinner all by himself.

He knew that even if he had a date, he doubted he could afford to take them anywhere nice. He was envious of those who could go on dates on Christmas Eve, going and getting cake to share and enjoying the nice snowy winter’s night in the arms of another. Having dedicated his life to catching one man, it hadn’t left him with much time to himself to pursue his own hobbies and romantic relationships.

Sighing, he returned to sitting on the couch but paused. There was a note taped to the TV. He eagerly stumbled over, grabbing it and reading it. It was from Lupin. His eyes gleamed and his heart was send into a flurry of beats, hands clutching the paper as he read it.

‘ _ I see you’re alone on Christmas Eve. Nobody should be alone on such a romantic day, a day for closeness and love. That’s why I recommend you check your bedroom! _

_ ~ love, Lupin III. _ ’

Zenigata took a few moments to process what he’d read before jumping off the couch and racing to the bedroom. Flinging the door open, he was met with a flustering sight, one that made his face burn and his loins heat up.

There he was, Lupin III the master thief, adorned with only his boxers laid across the bed. He even had two slices of strawberry cake on a little plate, seeming to have come  _ prepared _ . “L-Lupin? What are you doing here so indecently?! What’s the meaning of this?” he questioned, sputtering out like the shock had landed a deathly blow on him.

Lupin smirked that familiar monkey smirk, looking up at the inspector and sitting up cross-legged, cake in hand and fork in the other. “Isn’t it obvious, Pops? I’m here for  _ you _ . I told you I wasn’t letting you be alone on Christmas Eve of all occasions!” he winked, Zenigata still as red-faced and embarrassed as before.

“I-in your underwear?!”

Lupin resisted the urge to chuckle, thinking Zenigata was adorable when he was so flustered and nervous. “Well, would you prefer I get dressed so you can  _ unwrap _ your present, hmm?” he teased, taking a small gift bow and placing it atop his own head with a wink. “P-present? Lupin, t-this is incredibly unprofessional and perverse! Even for you,” Zenigata huffed, though he couldn’t pry his eyes from Lupin.

Glancing over the thief’s body, he could see small scars here and there from various antics and aventures. The thief clearly kept himself lithe and lean, sparse body hair and a very fit figure. After all he was very good at weaseling his way out of police custody on multiple occasions, slipping cuffs off like they were nothing.

There was an excitement to catching Lupin that no other criminal held; knowing that at any moment he could escape seamlessly, it meant that the moment with Lupin present meant a lot more and had his heart racing. When would he escape? How would he do it? Zenigata was always surprised at the methods the thief would use.

“Perverse  _ and _ unprofessional? Sounds like it’s on-brand, hmm? Now… come enjoy your cake,” Lupin said, taking a piece with the fork and offering it up to Zenigata, his eyes half lidded with a tempting smile. It was as if, through a simple smirk, he was inviting Zenigata closer without a single word spoken.

Zenigata, feeling the heat spread across his cheeks, crawled onto the bed. He looked to the delicious morsel of cake on the fork, the sponge all golden and moist while the cream was fluffy and looked sweet. A piece of strawberry was impaled on the fork as well, looking delicious.

Leaning forward, Zenigata wrapped his lips around the piece, taking it and chewing. It was the best cake he’d ever eaten, by far. Lupin chuckled and paused, noticing Zenigata had teared up and dried his eyes a bit, surprising the thief. “Something wrong, Pops? The cake not up to your standards?” he asked softly, a gentle smile on his lips as he tried to look at Zenigata behind his hand.

The inspector looked up and gave a teary-eyed smile “Nobody’s ever… gotten me cake as good as that before, especially not on Christmas Eve. Lupin…” he said, his voice holding a mess of emotion within it, looking at Lupin with a soft tender look. He glanced away before it could linger, his heart  _ thumping _ in his chest wildly.

The thief smiled warmly, glad to see Zenigata was alright. “Well, from this year onwards I’m going to do my best to bring you a cake and myself of course. What do you think? Never again will you have to spend another Christmas Eve alone!” Lupin suggested, winking and taking a piece of his cake slice for himself, devouring it and having a tad bit of cream on his lips afterwards.

Zenigata froze, the sight of the white stuff on Lupin’s lips making a shiver run through him, his loins heated up and his pants growing a little tight. Lupin seemed to notice and teasingly licked his lips, licking up the cream and seeing Zenigata’s face burn darkly. “Liking what you see there, Pops? It’s just cream… such a dirty mind,” Lupin teased.

Zenigata stammered a bit, racking his brain for an excuse for his staring and yet coming up empty. He pouted softly and looked to his slice of cake, Lupin getting another piece upon the fork and raising it to his lips. It was only after that second bite that the realization hit him; they were sharing a fork.

“L-Lupin! That’s been in your mouth!”

Lupin snickered, taking the fork and glancing to it knowingly. “Oh no, seems it has. Well, a lot of things have been in my mouth Pops… shall I add you to that list?” he purred, a half lidded look in his eyes sending a wave of tingles down Zenigata’s thighs. The inspector, flustered, had nothing to say and simply looked away while his face was warm enough to cook food upon.

Lupin took his slice of cake and swiped off some cream, leaning over and cupping Zenigata’s cheek. As the inspector turned to face him, he felt the cold cream against his lips and shuddered, flustered. “Pleh, Lupin! What’d you do that fo-”

Soft lips pressed against his own, a moan escaping his lips as Lupin’s tongue glided out to swipe up the cream he’d placed there. The lick soon turned into a passionate kiss, snaking into Zenigata’s mouth and tasting of strawberries and sweet cream as it pressed to his own tongue. “Mmmh~”

He felt a wave of heat rush through his body, his hands finding themselves upon Lupin’s slender hips. What on earth was happening? His brain was absolutely fried by the sudden kiss, as if finding the very man he dedicated his life to chasing appearing on his bed wasn’t enough of a flustering surprise.

Lupin was right there, in his arms, lips locked and bodies pressed. It felt like it was all a dream, something his lonely aching heart had dreamt up to stop him going mad. It… was a dream he could get used to. He sunk into the kiss, his hand cupping Lupin’s head and holding him at the small of his back. “Koichi…” Lupin softly breathed, catching Zenigata off-guard.

Hearing his name be exhaled so softly, so wantingly, had him feeling all kinds of ways. It made him want to hear Lupin say his name again and again and again.

Lupin’s eyes fluttered open as he parted the kiss, seeming a little dazed from the wonderful kiss. He was panting a little, the kiss having starved him of a little oxygen - but it was worth it to him. Especially to see such a handsome man as red-faced and flustered. He traced his fingertips across Zenigata’s strong jawline, admiring him and giving a chuckle. “How was that, Pops? You like that?”

Zenigata, words escaping him, nodded and felt a soft smooch to his cheek from Lupin. “Good, good. It’s just the beginning of what I had planned for tonight! That is… if you wanted it,” he said, knowing this must be overwhelming for Zenigata, a man he knew hadn’t had sex ever since he started the Lupin case. He’d caught on long ago, knowing the man seemed too dedicated to stop and have sex with anybody.

Perhaps… it’d be him. Fitting.

“Planned for tonight? I… I don’t suppose it’s…  _ sex _ , is it?” Zenigata said, a soft roll of his eyes as if it didn’t both frighten him a bit and tempt him even more. All his experiences have only been with women, and then again, it’d been few and far between. Poor man couldn’t even recall the last time he had sex… but he felt like he was about to have a new experience to recall, all thanks to Lupin.

Lupin nodded and laid there on his back, arms behind his head and a dirty heat in his eyes. “Come on then, open your present and devour it at your discretion~! And by that I mean immediately,” he said, giving a lustful wink and practically having hearts in his eyes by this point.  _ Open him? _ Zenigata blushed and doubted his body was going to let him pass this up.

Crawling over, he knelt by Lupin and placed his hands upon his hip. With Lupin’s chest rising and falling with each needy breath, the bulge in the man’s striped boxers twitched and sported a wet spot at the tip. Clearly he’d been stiff since the kiss, his heart pounding and a hazy lustful look in his eyes.

“Mmh, liking what you see?” Lupin asked, snapping Zenigata out of his staring and making the man shyly nod. “S-sorry, I was… thinking. You’ll have to walk me through this, Lupin… I’m not  _ experienced _ with men,” he admitted, Lupin giving a supportive yet humored chuckle “Aw, just do your best ok? I’ll love it regardless. Excited to feel that big ol mouth of yours,” he winked.

Zenigata, flustered once more, tugged the boxers down and the length sprung free to be kissed by the cool air. Lupin gave the softest noise of eagerness, gripping the headboard and resisting the urge to squirm. Seeing the decently sized cock, Zenigata blushed, feeling all kinds of horny and nervous knowing that cock was stiff all because of him.

He gulped and leaned in, glancing up frequently to check with Lupin if he was doing it right. Couldn’t be that hard, he thought, thinking it had to be like jerking himself off. Then it hit him; he hadn’t jerked off in months. Lupin could see the outline of the bulge in Zenigata’s slacks, tracing it with his gaze and licking his lips eagerly. So many filthy thoughts swam about in his mind

The inspector’s hand gripped Lupin’s shaft, eliciting a moan at the warmth and firm yet gentle grip. “Mmh~” he purred, squirming a  _ little _ now that Zenigata held his manhood. Being at the mercy of Zenigata felt so hot, but seeing how flustered the man was, he guessed Zenigata would need to be at  _ his _ mercy for the time being.

“Come on Pops, nmh… just move your hand up and down,” he smirked. Zenigata blushed deeply “I-I know how to jerk off, Lupin. Don’t test me,” he said, a frown on his face that lost all it’s intimidation with how red-faced he was. Focusing, Zenigata began to move his hand and hear such loud moans from Lupin already, having guessed the thief was very vocal in bed. Not that he minded; he loved the auditory confirmation of his good work.

He leaned closer and licked up the underside, the taste strange but not one he hated. Lupin let out a loud gasp and gave a look to Zenigata as if to tell him to keep doing what he just did. “Y-yes, fuck… don’t stop. You’re doing wonderful! So good!” he praised, Zenigata feeling all fuzzy inside at the praise. With how hard he worked, praise absolutely melted him, desperate for it.

He kept licking, his broad tongue coiling around the cock and tasting it, licking up every inch. Gliding his tongue over the tip, he tasted the pre-cum beading there, the salty taste giving him all kinds of horny feelings. He squirmed, the bulge in his slacks tight and making his head dizzy, huffing as he licked Lupin’s cock.

“H-ha, Pops! Come on, take off your clothes~” Lupin encouraged, an almost intoxicated level of pleasure on his face, looking absolutely drunk off Zenigata.

“A-already? You’re… sure?”

“Mm! Come on! Show me all the  _ man _ underneath those clothes, I wanna see that girthy monster~” Lupin cooed, making grabby hands and watching Zenigata absolutely be overwhelmed by timidness and heat upon his face. He mulled it over before shrugging and undoing his tie. Discarding his clothes, his boxers were the last to come off.

Even before that happened, Lupin could see the head of the cock poking out from the leg of the man’s boxers. He drooled at the sight of it, eyes upon the thick - easily twelve inch - beast between the inspector’s legs. “Look at this man right here! Big beefy, hairy man… mmm, such a beastly cock, look at it! So thick and red and mmhh,” Lupin purred, the man owning the cock flustered and giving him a look to quieten down.

It was hard enough to gather the confidence to be naked in front of Lupin, let alone be catcalled and teased. Nude, Zenigata crawled atop Lupin and looked down at the thief with a look of affection and nervousness. What if he messed this up? What if he did something that  _ everybody _ knew not to do? What if he was the most inexperienced with men and-

Lupin saw the mess of thoughts in his head and silenced them with a kiss. “Shh, hey… you look like you got a lot on that mind of yours, but I want you to focus just on what’s happening ok? Just you and me… Koichi,” Lupin said, cupping Zenigata’s face and giving him a reassuring look. “Now let’s teach you how to enter somebody.”

Shifting his weight, Lupin lifted his knee to his chest and took out the bottle of lube placed upon the bedside table prior. He poured some onto his asshole and then grabbed Zenigata’s fingers, pouring some onto them and watching him shiver at the sensation of the viscous fluid pour over his digits.

“S-so what do I… I put these inside you, right?” Zenigata asked, getting a confirming nod from Lupin who awaited the penetration eagerly. “Mmhmm! Just stretch me with those big ol fingers, one after the other, and when you think I’m ready for your cock - you take them out and push inside,” Lupin said, his words making Zenigata all kinds of nervous.

Nodding, Zenigata slipped one inside Lupin and felt the hot tight muscle ring around his finger, Lupin giving a soft exhale of enjoyment. “Mmh, fuck… you got such big fingers Pops, big hands too. I think only two of those big ol digits are necessary to stretch me enough,” Lupin said with an almost breathy tone, feeling the finger inside him and already halfway to being stretched enough.

“Right,” Zenigata said with a nod of understanding, pushing another finger inside Lupin and hearing the man give a half wince half moan. He tensed a bit, worried he’d hurt Lupin or done something wrong, easing up a bit as Lupin gave him a look of praise. “Mmh, knew it. Just the two fingers needed, ah… n-now you gotta spread your two fingers apart, like opening and closing scissors…” Lupin instructed, giving soft pants as he tried to stay focused.

Spreading his fingers as instructed, Zenigata felt the resistance of the tight muscle ring and knew what Lupin was indeed instructing him to do. He kept stretching Lupin bit by bit, stopping whenever Lupin winced and making sure it wasn’t too much for him to handle. He far from doubted Lupin could take a lot in bed, he just felt rather guilty about being the one to inflict a lot upon him.

“Mmmh, Koichi~! You’re doing wonderful, ah!” the thief moaned, arching his back a bit and holding the headboard tighter. It felt so good, a little painful but equally as pleasurable. Soon the pain faded and he was stretched enough, giving a soft moan. “Please, mmh… you can put yourself in now. Don’t hold back,” Lupin said, a lustful yet almost demanding look in his eyes.

Zenigata, a little nervous, pulled out his digits and braced himself with one hand on the mattress. His other held his cock, aligning it to Lupin’s stretched out entrance and gently pushing inside. It felt tight still, but only by a bit, pushing inside and hearing such soft grunts of pleasure escape him.

With but the head inside, he could feel the heat and the lubed up inside begging to be thrust inside. Lupin’s lips clashed against his own and he was pulled into his arms, trying to not push in all the way as he was yanked forward. “L-Lupin, mmhh~” Zenigata said with a muffled voice, lips pressed to Lupin’s.

“Yes?” Lupin asked, eyes half lidded and glittering a bit.

Zenigata went quiet and gently kissed Lupin’s cheek. “Mhh, I… I’m not hurting you too much am I?” he asked, the thief giving a soft shake to his head with a smile on his lips, giving a squeeze to Zenigata’s cock and hearing the man whine at the pleasure. “Not at all Pops, keep going. Not even half way yet, so no tapping out,” said Lupin, ruffling Zenigata’s short hair and spreading his legs a bit more.

Zenigata didn’t need to be told twice, starting to move his hips and push deeper into his lover, feeling the heat of Lupin’s inner walls swallow him up the deeper he went. Plunging inside Lupin, he let out such lewd noises that even Lupin blushed at them. How could he not? Seeing such a handsome man such as Zenigata become so incredibly aroused… it was indeed quite the sight.

“Mmh, you look so  _ good _ like this. I ought to get you nude and flustered more often,” Lupin teased, Zenigata shooting him a soft shy glare. “As if my clothes don’t vanish on cases enough. I wouldn’t need you meddling on purpose.” Lupin simply grinned and chuckled “Who says I’m not  _ already _ doing that on purpose? Why do you think your clothes come off so much?”

Zenigata mumbled shyly and felt a spark in his loins knowing Lupin had been messing with his cases to specifically get him nude all this time. “S-shut it or I’ll pull out,” he warned, seeing that it seemed to quieten up the thief. “Awhh a-alright Pops, I’ll be a good boy!” Lupin said with a half nervous quaver to his voice, holding his hands up for a moment in his defence.

Zenigata chuckled and felt a small spark of power, refreshing for a man often left at Lupin’s mercy. It intrigued him and made him feel like he could indeed tease Lupin a little more. He pushed in all the way finally, letting out a soft hot breath at the feelings that ran through him. “H-ha, you like that boy?” he teased, giving a soft smack to Lupin’s ass and watching Lupin shiver in delight.

Seeing Zenigata like this definitely had an effect on Lupin, feeling all hot and like he could just be snapped in half at a moment’s notice by the bigger man. Especially hearing him be teased like that with  _ that _ hot, gravely voice all seductive like. Lupin hadn’t quite felt an erotic shiver like this in a while, wanting to ride that high… and Zenigata… for as long as he could.

“Mmh yes, daddy~ I love it!” he purred, seeing a brief flustered look flicker across Zenigata’s face before there came a low chuckle.

‘ _ A daddy kink? Of course, he’s Lupin; it’d be more surprising if he didn’t have a daddy kink… _ ’ Zenigata thought, thinking he could use it to his advantage anyway. He grabbed Lupin’s legs just under the bend of the knee and pressed them to his chest, stabilizing himself and slowly pulling his cock out half way only to thrust inside once more.

Lupin let out a low moan, feeling the length angled deep and at the perfect spot, his thighs gently quivering as he was thrust into. It felt too damn good to describe, his chest softly rising and falling and an arm across his face. “Mmh, you’re so good at this! Aah, p-please don’t stop!” he begged. 

Even if the place burned around them, neither man would have stopped. It’d been too long for either of them, needing and  _ craving _ the other like it was life or death. They’d been in an eternal game of cat and mouse for too long - it was time to take a break and satiate their carnal desires with one another. The movements, the sounds the scents… everything was coming together and making both men utterly lost without the other.

Their hearts beated in sync; fast and hard and against their poor ribcages.

Eyes locked and both men froze for a moment without their bodies ceasing movement, foreheads pressing and thrusting growing faster. The bed creaked in protest, a bed that didn’t expect to see any action from Zenigata in a long long time… really ever. ‘ _ Too bad, _ ’ he thought, huffing and ramming into Lupin ‘ _ I’m gonna break this bed one way or the other! _ ’

Lupin’s hot exhales and moans filled his ears, driving him forward like nothing else. Then again, Lupin did have such a talent for driving him forward and challenging him, bringing out the best in him in the worst of situations. Not that this wasn’t the peak of bliss for Zenigata, far from it, it was the best feeling he’d ever felt… but Lupin’s embrace… felt different.

It felt perfect.

“K-Koichi! Mmh! I-I’m not gonna hold out much longer, ngh, n-not with you thrusting like  _ that _ with such a big mean cock!” Lupin smirked, moaning and gripping the headboard as he had before, a gentle sheen of sweat to his skin as he lay there getting the full treatment from Zenigata. The man gave a soft moan and kissed Lupin, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer, not with his lack of stamina due to little practice.

“Same, ah! S-same! Arséne!” Zenigata moaned, the way he moaned his lover’s name making said lover feel a rush of warmth and intense happiness. To hear his name said so passionately, in the heat of lovemaking… it completed him and yet made him crave more and more. He wrapped his arms around Zenigata’s neck and let out a moan, endless noises of appreciation and pleasure spilling from his parted lips. “P-please!” he begged.

Zenigata, knowing just what he was begging for without even asking, kept thrusting and giving it his all. All it took were three more thrusts and he rammed deep, striking Lupin’s sweet spot as he had a few times before, letting out a loud roar of finality. Lupin felt it, the hot substance filling him and eliciting his own climax, spurting against his stomach and chest thanks to the angle he was at.

“Koichi~!”   
“Arséne!”

Collapsing against one another, the two men were softly panting, exhausted and having spent every last ounce of their energy on one another. Looking up, Zenigata let out a soft huff and kissed Lupin before pulling out. Cum spilt out onto the bedsheets below, Lupin’s face red and a little sweaty, licking his lips to wet them after all that intensity. He felt incredible, absolutely spent thanks to Zenigata.

The man even looked too tired to finish the cake slices left on the bedside table, which Lupin completely understood. There was the rest of the cake in the hideout fridge anyway - what’s two half eaten slices going to waste when there’s time to be spent in Zenigata’s arms? Especially post sex. Lupin, like the clingy lover he was, waited until Zenigata was laying beside him before crawling into his arms and covering them in the blankets. 

“Didya have fun, Pops?” Lupin asked, panting softly and still in the blessed afterglow.

Zenigata, nodding, kissed Lupin’s lips and brushed a thumb against his soft cheek. He earned a small smile from Lupin, a smile that lit up his world, a smile he’d die for. Looking at the thief in this moment… he felt strayed from his path, tempted by Lupin’s warmth and smile.

He could have this whenever he desired it, he could kiss Lupin and hold him whenever he wanted… if only he’d join Lupin. Becoming a criminal wasn’t something he wanted, but… Lupin was there, right there, on the other side of the law… just out of arm’s reach. Not out of his heart’s reach though.

He smiled and hugged Lupin, spooning with the thief and holding him tight in a soft embrace. Eyelids became heavy and bodies became heavier, the bed magically becoming softer and more comforting as the two succumbed to sleep… but not before Zenigata could smile one more time and answer.

“Yeah, I had a lot of fun. All thanks to you, Lupin...”


End file.
